Give me a chance
by AliceParrilla18
Summary: After being thrown throug a glass Melinda May is seriously injured, but the safety of her friends is more important to her. Takes place at the begginig of episode 3x17. Slow burn Philinda, May-Daisy friendship.


**A/N : Hi! This is my first Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. story and I'm super excited! It takes place at the beggining of episode 3x17. English is not my main language, so I'm sorry for mistakes. I'll be grateful for every comment. Enjoy! xoxo**

* * *

''May, you can't even walk!"

''But I can still fly."

Melinda looked up to see the biochemist roll her eyes. Jemma knew that May was too stubborn to change her mind. Besides, the woman was right. They couldn't hide in this small cabin forever. They had to get out of here, quickly. They didn't have time to argue, they've already wasted too much of it.

Jemma sighed resignedly and nodded. Mack and Fitz approached May and grabbed her under her arms to help her rise from the floor. A silent moan escaped the brunette's lips when she stood up straight.

''Just, please, careful!" Simmons said with worry in her voice. ''Her wound is deep already, we don't want it to get worse."

Daisy and Coulson unbolted and opened the door. Everyone began to walk through the dark corridor, which was illuminated every few seconds only by a red alarm lamp. When they reached the stairs leading to the roof and to the quinjet, they heard behind them the sound of quick steps and screams. Hydra.

''There's no time" said Mack and looked at Coulson. ''You go, Yo-Yo and I will handle this. We'll discract them and then join you on the board. Get everything ready for the start. Go, now!" He shouted, and with a gun in his hands ran toward the coming Hydra agents. There was a whistle in the air when Elena also left.

Without any support on one side, Melinda wobbled, but before she could fall to the ground, Phil's strong arms caught her. The man grabbed her under her legs and arms and lifted her up. Without her knowledge, her hands automatically wrapped around his neck. Phil smiled gently and pressed her harder to his chest.

''Let's go, we need to hurry!"

Everyone started to run, jumping two stairs at once, until they finally reached the quinjet. Phil carried Melinda to the cockpit, and as lightly as he could, he sat her in the seat. She didn't look good. Her skin was too pale and her breathing too uneven. They had to get her out of here and provide the medical care she needed.

''You sure you can do this?" he asked, and she rolled her eyes.

''I'm fine, Coulson. Let me work."

Her hands were shaking more than she wanted to admit, but she didn't care. She turned on everything that was needed for the start, when Mack and Elena appeared on the board and the door closed behind them. They were ready.

When she reached out to the lever, she felt a sudden stab of pain and hissed. Her wound. Gritting her teeth she tried again, but the pain was too strong. She couldn't move further. Angrily, she fell on the seat's back, clenching her fists so that her nails began to dig into her skin. Stupid glass. Stupid Hydra. Stupid Hive. _Think_. She had to figure something out, she had to take them away from here.

''May?" Phil knelt beside her and carefully lifted her hand to look at the wound. It was bleeding harder and harder. Damn it.

''Coulson, I said that-''

''No, you can't do this, not in that state." he said and looked her in the eyes. Melinda knew that look. It wasn't a request, it was an order. She shook her head.

''No, I'm fine, I just need to-''

''Damn it, May! I won't let you bleed out on my hands! You can't do this!"

''Well, someone has to! And last I checked, I'm the only one who can!"

For a few seconds there was complete silence, interrupted only by the sound of working engines.

''That's… not completly true" a voice said.

Melinda turned, as far as she could, to see Daisy standing a few steps behind her. The girl's eyes sparkled as she looked with question at her SO. May shook her head again, knowing exactly what the agent meant.

''No" she said firmly. ''This is not an option."

''You know how to fly a quinjet?" asked Phil, despite his partner's protests. Daisy nodded.

''Well, enough to take us somewhere safe and not to crash in the process. Or, I think so, at least."

Melinda's fingers tightened on the edge of the backrest. No. She taught Daisy far too short. Flying wasn't as easy as it might seem, and not everyone should do it. Daisy sat behind the cockpit only a few times, and she didn't really fly at all. She wasn't ready yet.

''No, Daisy, you can't-''

Melinda got up from the seat, but as soon as she did, her legs protested and buckled under her. Fortunately for her, this time Coulson was ready too, and he caught her before she hit the ground.

The world was spinning around her, and the image of Daisy standing in front of her split. She wanted to push Phil's arms off, get up and say that everyone would stop babysitting her, but with a beating heart she realized she was too weak to do anything. She was suddenly overwhelmed by the tiredness she had tried to stifle from the very beginning. She felt cold and her breathing accelerated. The painful pulsing on the right was getting harder and harder to bear.

''May?" Daisy's voice spoke again, and when Melinda raised her head, she saw her face close to hers. ''You're seriously injured, and Hydra's guys will be here any moment. You know I learn fast, I remember your every word from our lessons. We don't have much choice, you have to let me try. I can do this, I know that. _Give me a chance_."

Daisy split again before her eyes and Melinda sighed resignedly. With reluctance, but she had to admit it. They were right, she was too weak to fly now.

Feeling that she was running out of time, because she was starting to lose consciousness, she nodded. It was enough for Daisy. The girl in two strides crossed the road separating her from the cockpit and sat at the controls.

More Melinda couldn't see because Coulson also didn't waste time and took her in his arms again. He passed by Jemma, who gave him fresh gauze from the first aid kit and sat on the floor against the wall, never letting go of May. She didn't resist when he rested her small shaking body against his chest, which worried him. Normally, May would run away and defend herself from any help. Now, however, she obediently leaned against him with a quiet sigh and gently closed her eyes, which only confirmed Phil's fears about how bad was with her. After being thrown through the glass wall and losing so much blood, it was a miracle that she hadn't passed out yet.

He pressed the gauze to her wound, and May hissed. He swallowed. He hated when any member of his team was injured. The sight of his partner in such a state squeezed his heart.

''Do you always have to be so stubborn?" he asked, brushing a strand of her dark hair that fell on her face back with his fingers. She murmured with displeasure.

''Shut up, Phil."

Coulson laughed under his breath. Funny as always.

Quinjet shook when they took off, and a moment later they were already in the air. They were safe. From behind the cockpit, Daisy's triumphant cry came to them and Phil smiled to himself. He knew she would succeed. She was trained by best.

''You taught her well" he said, moving his gaze back to May. The blood chilled in his veins as her face contorted in a grimace of pain.

''Phil…" she whispered, but before she could finish, her body suddenly went limp in Coulson's arms. Her head dropped to one side, as if she wanted to hide her face in the crook of his neck. She lost consciousness. Phil's heart began to beat with redoubled strength.

''May? Hey, can you hear me?"

''Sir?" Jemma said as she came and knelt beside them. She reached out and put her fingers on May's neck to check her pulse. She breathed a sigh of relief and looked at the director. ''She's just unconcious, sir. It's a good thing, it's kind of rest for her now. She won't feel the pain until we can take care of her at the base."

Coulson nodded. He pressed the already soaked gauze to her wound and hugged her unmoving form to him as much as he could. She looked so peaceful. Not caring that everyone on the plane was watching them, he kissed her on the top of her head, hiding his face in her hair.

''Everything's going to be alright" he whispered, though he knew Melinda couldn't hear him. ''Don't worry, we'll take care of you. I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise."

He swore to himself in his head that he would keep that promise at all costs.

* * *

The first thing her brain registered after waking up was the fact that it was warm. Warm, comfortable and blissful, the feeling made her want to stay in this state for as long as possible. But then she began to regain the remaining senses, and a beeping reached her ears, which after a while became too unbearable to continue to ignore it. She murmured, turning her head to the other side and swallowing the bump that had formed in her throat.

She slowly lifted her heavy eyelids up. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the bright light in the room. She looked around. She was in a medical room, back at the base. She saw the white bedding she had been covered with, the monitor recording the beating of her heart, the tubes clinging to her veins and draining the contents of the drips into her body.

And the figure, on her right side.

Daisy.

Covered with a blanket and with legs thrown over the backrest, the girl was half-lying in an armchair next to the woman's bed. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was even and calm. She was asleep.

She looked so sweet and innocent. Melinda smiled to herself as she felt warmer inside. She had no idea when she had grown so close to the agent. Daisy broke into her heart so fast, making a lot of noise around and settling in there permanently. She was smart, brave and loving, and maybe that's why she reminded Melinda so much of herself at this age.

Melinda reached out to her and nudged her on the knee. ''Daisy?" she whispered, the dryness in her throat didn't allow her for more.

The girl jumped as if burned, dropping the blanket and almost falling off the armchair. When after a moment her eyes met May's, a relief appeared on her face. ''May, you woke up." She came closer and took the brunette's hand in hers. ''How are you feeling?"

''You drugged me with painkillers, so I feel pretty good." A smirk crossed May's face. The girl shook her head with a smile, too. ''How long did I sleep?"

''Six hours since we came back. Jemma gave you some sleeping pills."

''Are everyone alright?"

''Safe and sound, you don't have to worry about it. They were here about an hour ago, checking on you." Daisy tightened her grip on May's hand and looked at the woman with her big eyes. ''You scared us, you know?"

''I know. I'm sorry."

''Don't be, it wasn't your fault."

Although the girl's face was calm, Melinda saw a worry in her eyes. She was still scared of her SO's well-being. Melinda's heart hurt a little. Daisy was still so young, she shouldn't have so much to worry about on her mind. The brunette felt bad with a thought that she wasn't able help her. She should be her support, be with her when she needed it the most, and meanwhile she would put even more on her shoulders.

May looked down at their joined hands. ''I'm sorry." She said.

Daisy frowned. ''You said it already."

''I'm sorry that I didn't believe in you. Then, in the quinjet." This time it was Daisy who looked down. The girl took a deep breath before speaking again, her shoulders trembling.

"It's alright, I-" she began, but Melinda cut her off, staring into her eyes.

''No, Daisy, it's not alright. I was too strict for you. As your SO I should've let you try on the very beggining, because I know you're talented. I should have shown it more."

For a moment the agent didn't know what to say. A tiny wrinkle appeared on her forehead.

''But I really understand, May, and I'm not angry or something. It was a crisis situation and you just wanted your team to be safe, as you always do. I can't blame you for caring about us."

May swallowed and smiled gently. ''Still."

Daisy shook her head and blinked several times to stop the tears appearing in her eyes. Melinda began to draw the small circles on the top of her hand with her thumb to give her a little comfort. Daisy took a shaky breath and smiled gently, looking at the brunette again.

''Apology accepted." she said and May chuckled quietly.

Silence fell between them. It was, however, this kind of silence that was light and pleasant, which gave the possibility of simply enjoying the presence of the other person. Sometimes the silence could bring more comfort than words.

They would have stayed in this silence even longer, if not the sudden sound of knocking. Both women looked towards the door of the medical sector.

''Am I interrupting?" asked the man standing in the entrance and leaning against the frame. Corners of Melinda's lips went up. Phil.

Daisy cleared her throat and rose from the armchair, grabbing her blanket on the way. ''I'll leave you both alone, then. Gonna check on you later." She squizzed her SO's fingers one last time and left, passing the director.

Melinda looked at him and realized that he was looking at her all the time. He was smiling, but his face seemed worried and tired. The woman rolled her eyes and extended her hand in his direction in a 'Come here, you idiot' gesture. He pushed himself away from the frame and with a few steps overcome the distance between them. Instead of sitting on a chair, he sat on the bed next to her. His hand went to her legs and began to ride up and down, from knees to feet.

''Hey, you."

''Hi."

''How are you feeling? How's your wound?" he asked. Melinda rolled her eyes again.

''After this amount of drugs? Figure it out for yourself, Sherlock."

Phil shook his head with amusement at her comment, but after a moment he became serious and looked into her eyes. ''You're lucky that it didn't end up worse. You need to stop beeing so stubborn all the time. Do you have any idea, how much I was afraid? What did I feel when you passed out on my arms? I thought I'd loose you there forever."

Melinda snorted. ''It wasn't that bad."

'' 'It wasn't that bad'? Until now I feel your blood flowing through my fingers when I couldn't stop it!" He hissed through clenched teeth.

May opened her mouth, but couldn't get a word out. Phil has never been so angry with her. She lowered her eyes, biting her lip. He was right. What happened to her was dangerous. And she was not immortal. Sometimes it was so easy to forget that, after all, she was just a human.

She felt a tear that managed to slip away only when it fell down her cheek and it was too late to stop it. Seeing this, Phil sighed deeply and relaxed a little. He reached his hand towards her and wiped the tear from her cheek with his thumb. He didn't remove his hand, and though her face burned where his skin met hers, Melinda closed her eyes, leaning into his touch.

''I'm sorry, I got carried away." said Phil, much more calmly than a moment ago. The brunette sighed quietly, opening her eyes.

''I'm sorry, too. Yo were right, I was too stubborn."

Corners of Coulson's lips went up. ''I think I didn't hear, what did you say?"

''Don't push, Phil."

He laughed loudly, and she unsuccessfully tried to stop the wide smile appearing on her face.

She pulled herself up on her elbows and moved to make room for him and patted the empty space next to her. He stood up with a smile on his face and, dropping his shoes, slid under the blanket next to her. The bed was small and to be able to fit in they had to lie cuddled, but Melinda really didn't bother. She tucked her legs under her and settled comfortably on his torso, burrying her face in the crook of his neck. She inhaled the scent of his perfumes as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

''You know you shouldn't move, right? Painkillers will stop working and it won't be this nice anymore."

''I don't care."

''You're gonna regret it."

''Oh, shut up or I promise you'll regret even wanting to come here in the first place."

He laughed again and pulled her closer. None of them spoke anymore. After some time, Coulson's breathing slowed and became more regular, and he fell asleep. Melinda watched in silence as his chest rose up and down, and listened to the rhythmic beating of his heart. The sound calming her and making her sure that he was still here. With her, for her. Phil, a man she loved with her whole heart and couldn't live without. He didn't have to feel the same, what they had was enough for her. She didn't want to lose her best friend. After everything that happened to them, she knew that she wouldn't survive it.

She didn't know when her eyelids became too heavy to keep them open, but this time she was calm. Right now, she had everything she needed.

THE END


End file.
